


it's not me that's singing. it's the mood

by bloopee



Category: Block B, DEAN (Korean Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Humor, Karaoke, M/M, crackish? Maybe, fluff?, my body was refusing to call it a noraebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopee/pseuds/bloopee
Summary: crush and dean have a playdate in a shitty karaoke house, because that's what gay professional singers do, apparently





	

**Author's Note:**

> you gotta admire the irony in hyuk having crush as his crush.

"Hyoseob? Are you here yet?" Hyuk talks into his phone, parking his car unsafely into the tiny parking lot by the hole-in-the-wall Karaoke house. 

 

"I'm already inside. Room 69." Hyoseob answers. 

 

Hyuk doesn't find it in himself _not_ to find that amusing, so he snorts.

 

"Was that on purpose?" He asks once his car stops running, the dark, quiet neighbourhood looking menacing.

 

"A little." Hyoseob says and Hyuk can only imagine that immaturely devilish smile Hyoseob's probably wearing right now.

 

" _A little._ " Hyuk repeats, copying the smile probably on Hyoseob's face.

 

"Okay, shut up, my part is coming up." Hyoseob says as if he wasn't in the booth alone and cuts the call.

 

Hyuk brings his phone to face him, and he stares at it, an almost offended look on his face like it were at fault for the sudden end of a pleasant call.

 

He has those rarely nowadays. 

 

It's all business. It gets boring.

 

It's the same with Hyoseob, Hyuk can suspect.

 

That's why he's snuck out of his studio

 

(though nobody was even there to notice, much less stop him)

 

and invited Hyuk for a playdate at a cheap, probably failing, Karaoke house.

 

Though, when he walks through the lit parking lot towards the white-ish building and looks around, he notices a school a few buildings away, so business must not be _that_ bad.

 

Maybe they're too cheap for renovations, he thinks walking the clearly hardly looked after corridor after politely greeting the person sitting in front.

 

He finds the room 69 a couple doors down the hallway, which, again, makes him wonder about the shop's business and why it has about 20 rooms and one of them is labeled by the number 69.

 

He opens the door like he owns the place and Hyoseob greets him like he's meant to.

 

"Hey, babe." He doesn't even raise his head from the thick song journal in his lap and doesn't notice Hyuk squirm and cringe at the nickname.

 

"Yo..." Hyuk greets, energy suddenly drained, and Hyoseob's too busy picking up a glass bottle from the small table in front of him and taking a sip of the drink inside to care about the unenergetic greeting.

 

Hyuk steps closer to plop down by Hyoseob on the large couch, making sure that he doesn't sit creepily too close.

 

He looks at the bottle Hyoseob places down back onto the table and notices it's beer.

 

"Beer? Is this a Karaoke bar?" He raises an eyebrow.

 

"Sadly, it isn't." Hyoseob answers, still turning the glistening pages of the journal. "Not until 12AM it isn't."

 

He leans down for a bit to reach his backpack Hyuk just now notices is there, and takes out an identical bottle, offering this one to Hyuk.

 

"I don't drink. You know that." Hyuk eyes the bottle and then Hyoseob.

 

For the first time Hyoseob spares him a look.

 

A short and impolite one.

 

One that makes Hyuk want to indiscreetly scream into Hyoseob's ear to pay attention to him because he's _such a cute person, honestly!_

 

It's kind of a _notice me, senpai_ situation Jiho's explained the concept of to Hyuk once Hyuk agreed to watch anime instead of compose on Jiho's work computer in his studio.

 

"Bullshit." Hyoseob decides, still holding the bottle for Hyuk to take. "You've been working non stop since the moment I did as well, and if that tells me anything is that you need something to get the edge off."

 

"Like a massage." Hyuk dreams of heavenly hands and oils slipping on his back.

 

For a second those hands turn to the same ones that are offering him the bottle, and that's when Hyuk snaps out of it as if he were just hit with the burning realization that he really likes Hyoseob in a gay way.

 

Which makes him want to cackle because this is really not the first time he's realizing this.

 

"Or like alcohol." Hyoseob tries to offer.

 

"Like a bottle of beer's going to help me." Hyuk rolls his eyes but still takes the bottle, opening it with the grace of his titanium ring.

 

"It's okay." Hyoseob nods at him and turns to look at the journal again. "I've got a backpack filled with those."

 

"Great." Hyuk says and his voice does not indicate at all that Hyoseob's backpack filled with alcohol is even as much as slightly great. 

 

"How'd you find this place, anyway?" Hyuk asks, because Crush is a kind of big deal who shouldn't have the time to look for hipster Karaoke houses.

 

"Haesol showed me it." 

 

"How did _Haesol_ find this place?" Hyuk asks like it were important what Zion.T has the time for.

 

Hyoseob shrugs because he kind of doesn't care and he sees that Hyuk doesn't particularly either.

 

"Also, why does this place have a room labeled 69 when it's so tiny."

 

"I'm glad you asked." Hyoseob says, finally finding himself a song he wants to sing. "Not like you to notice, but every room here is labeled by a number with meaning."

 

Hyuk snorts again because he's not above lame sex jokes and 69 meaning something will never be not funny.

 

"You know, numbers like 4 and 7. 13, 69. 666."

 

"Ooh, number science. The letters of math. I am so intruiged." Hyuk says sarcastically and it makes Hyoseob childishly scowl.

 

"It's a pretty interesting concept. No wonder it's going out of business." Hyuk thinks out loud.

 

"I know, right? I think that at this point the only thing keeping this place afloat is me and the students from a school nearby."

 

"Like you come here often." Hyuk says, leaning and sinking further into the couch in hopes to become one being.

 

"I do, actually. It's like my second home." Hyoseob fakes a dramatic look on his face and stands up, the bottle of beer in his hand replaced by a microphone. 

 

"Isn't your studio your second home?"

 

"No, my studio is my first home. My home home is my third home. This place is the second."

 

"Huh?" Hyuk's eyebrows knit together, him suddenly getting confused with all the homes. 

 

"I welcome you to my second home." Hyoseob says in a prideful tone, giving Hyuk a deep bow.

 

Hyoseob's picked song starts blasting through the speakers and Hyuk's crashed train of thought gets completely mangled by Hyoseob's soft flowing voice.

 

Because he's honestly such a gay loser.

 

And he isn't as stupid as Hyoseob sometimes likes to imply, just as Hyuk does vice versa, so Hyuk knows Hyoseob is also a gay loser.

 

(Jiho told him, actually.)

 

 

 

8 bottles of beers collectively and 6 songs later Hyoseob is suddenly that sure in his singing abilities (which he really has the right to be) and he's positive that he's that better than Hyuk.

 

(Which is a really arguable point.)

 

Which prompts Hyoseob to say the following:

 

"Bet my ass I can get a higher score on... What's popular these days?"

 

Hyuk raises his head from where he's laying on the couch believing he has finally become one with it, and looks over at Hyoseob adorably standing there and waiting for Hyuk to help him challenge him.

 

"EXO? BTS?"

 

"Did they have a comeback recently?" Hyoseob raises and eyebrow, only having himself to blame for not following the cool kids k-pop music scene.

 

In his defense he was very much working on his own, slightly less popular but not any less cool, music.

 

"BTS did. SEVENTEEN and BLACKPINK are also big." Hyuk talks.

 

"BLACKPINK." Hyoseob exlaims like he's found a treasure. "I bet my ass I can get a higher score on Boombayah." Hyoseob challenges. "Find Boombayah in the journal."

 

"You do realize that BLACKPINK had another comeback recently, don't you?" Hyuk says because he's about 90 percent sure that no, Hyoseob doesn't know, and him not knowing the lyrics would give Hyuk a dirty advantage Hyuk wants because he can't handle it when he loses to Hyoseob in anything at all.

 

He reaches for the journal anyway, though.

 

"Find Boombayah in the journal." Hyoseob repeats, casually ignoring Hyuk's offer.

 

Hyuk finds the long number of the song and dictates it to Hyoseob who forgets the digits a second after Hyuk says them, leaving Hyuk in the spot of a house wife which can't get her husband to listen to her and repeating himself over and over again.

 

And the situation's not all that much different, anyway.

 

"Why a girl group, though?" Hyuk asks while the song's loading onto the screen.

 

"I can hit high notes better than you." Hyoseob's answer is curt and he makes it sound smart and strategic, but it's fully enough to make Hyuk scoff and plummet his face into the dark red cushion of the couch underneath his body.

 

"Not." Hyuk breathes and smirks believing he's one-upped his crush.

 

Listening to Hyoseob sing Hyuk's not even sure what he needed the advantage for as Hyoseob's giving him clear signs he doesn't know the lyrics of the slightly older song either.

 

Though he can take a lucky guess and say that Jennie is Hyoseob's favorite member, as he absolutely nails her rapping part.

 

And he realizes that Hyoseob's english is exactly the kind of rewind he needed. Something to take the edge off.

 

Hyoseob finishes the song, 83% bright on the screen. He curses at the number and Hyuk suspects Hyoseob missing a couple of lyrics and not even trying to hit the high notes is at fault here.

 

So he stands up and takes the mic Hyoseob begrudgingly _doesn't_ offer and clicks for the song to repeat.

 

After Hyuk's done masterfully executing the song he marvels at the 94% displayed on the screen and at the look of a broken man on Hyoseob's face, who stands up to grab the microphone from a cackling Hyuk and clicks a button to repeat the song.

 

 

 

"Hyoseob, I found Bermuda triangle." Hyuk says while Hyoseob is busy singing Paradise Lost by Ga In. 

 

Hyoseob immediatly stops professionally grooving (because he's watched the dance like nineteen thousand times) and walks over to Hyuk, almost tripping over his backpack and straight onto the table.

 

It surprises Hyuk Hyuseob's even heard him at all over the loud music.

 

Hyoseob takes the journal and looks where Hyuk is pointing from his spot sitting on the couch and he nods, stopping the current song with the remote and typing in the digits Hyuk tells him, them both not needing much talking to figure that _of course_ they have to sing their own song.

 

Hyoseob finishes the 7th bottle of beer he's had this evening, places it onto the table and falls on Hyuk's lap like he belongs there.

 

Hyuk almost spills his 6th bottle of beer all over Hyoseob, though Hyoseob doesn't notice as he's already gotten too comfortable sitting on his _friend._

 

"Who raps Jiho's part?" Hyoseob asks, not bothering to turn around.

 

Hyuk's a little glad that he doesn't because he's not sure how well his drunk mind and body could take the stress.

 

"Me, you, then me again?" Hyuk offers.

 

"You're taking two parts?" 

 

The song loads up on the screen.

 

"Yup. Stealing the spotlight." Hyuk nods, implying that there is a spotlight to steal, and starts singing before Hyoseob can protest, leaving his mouth agape in a wait for words of war to leave it.

 

They finish the song, both of them screaming over the other for the third verse of Jiho's rap.

 

Maybe that's why they get punished by 91% showing up on the screen once they're done.

 

"It's all your fault." Hyoseob decides immediately, once the crushing defeat settles down and is replaced by anger.

 

"How did we get 91 percent? It's _our_ song." Hyuk talks and it's painfully close to Hyoseob's ear, and when Hyuk was singing he'd turn away to the side with his microphone and now he doesn't do that so Hyoseob has nothing defending him against Hyuk's beautiful buzzed voice going straight for his heart and kicking his soul.

 

But Hyoseob doesn't get off his lap. 

 

It'll take way more than that to get him off of Hyuk's lap. 

 

A crane would probably do it. 

 

Hyuk doesn't have a crane. 

 

Hyoseob smirks. 

 

"Maybe it's because we had to rap Jiho's part." Hyoseob offers. Hyuk doesn't need much convincing before he's already reaching over Hyoseob to pick his phone from the table. 

 

He's not very succesful in doing so, so Hyoseob takes it upon himself to twist and squirm and shift on Hyuk's lap to get the phone because he's a smartass. 

 

He gives Hyuk his phone with a smirk Hyuk definitely notices and Hyoseob has to think what more he could do to get to Hyuk like Hyuk gets to him. 

 

"Who're you calling?" Hyoseob asks. 

 

"Jiho, of course. I refuse to accept this." Hyuk says, scrolling through his contact list until he finds Jiho. 

 

"Cool." Hyoseob nods and leans back against Hyuk's chest so he could hear Jiho get angry more clearly. 

 

A few rings later Jiho finally picks up. 

 

"Hey, Jiho." Hyuk greets. 

 

"Yo. What'd you need?" Jiho asks, voice only slightly annoyed. Which is a good sign, honestly. That boy's always pissed at the universe in one way or the other. 

 

"I want you... To get here." Hyuk drawls, and if that isn't indication enough that he's wasted, then Hyoseob's not sure what will inform Jiho. 

 

"Where is here?" Jiho breathes. "I'm working." 

 

"This is important." Hyuk says and it almost convinces Hyoseob that whatever it is _is_ important, even though he's already here. By Hyuk. 

 

"Are you filming something? Is that why you're calling me?" Jiho asks, suspicious. He honestly has the right to be. 

 

"And what would I be filming? Weekly Idol?" Hyuk shoots and Hyoseob positively screeches with laughter. 

 

"Who's there with you?" Jiho asks, which has the aftermath of Hyuk slapping Hyoseob's ear for making himself so obvious. 

 

"Hyoseob." Hyuk answers. "We need help. Just come to Songpa. You're in Gangnam anyway, right?" 

 

"I'm working." 

 

"Hyseob needs help. Please come to the adress I'll send you." Hyuk speaks and gets ready to cut the call before he can give Jiho more bullshit, but Jiho's voice stops him. 

 

"Wait, Hyuk." 

 

"Hm?" Hyuk hums and Hyoseob giggles on his lap because that was cute as hell. 

 

"Are you drunk?" Jiho asks, knowing exactly where to strike. 

 

"Not important." Hyuk answers, voice stale. 

 

"Not important?" Jiho repeats with his _really_ voice full of power and hints that he is _so_ done. 

 

"No comment." Hyuk says and hangs up, and Hyoseob laughs as if Hyuk drunk calling Jiho like it were his ex was the funniest thing on the planet. 

 

Hyoseob sits upright to stop leaning against Hyuk's chest and looks over his shoulder, at Hyuk, almost asking for Hyuk to say something more terribly hilarious. 

 

Hyuk has a tiny pout on his face, staring at the distastefully baby yellow wall. 

 

He turns to look at Hyoseob. 

 

"Jiho's not suspicious." He shakes his head. 

 

And Hyoseob finds, for the eleventh time in his life, probably, that Hyuk never disappoints. 

 

And he never could disappoint Hyoseob even if he tried. 

 

Though he wouldn't, ever. 

 

 

 

They're both on their individual 8th bottle when Hyoseob finally feels a burst of liquid courage inside his liver, Hyuk hardly comprehends the lyrics of some EXO song which has him growling and howling with feeling, and Jiho's still not there. 

 

"Hyuk." Hyoseob says like it were a magic spell. 

 

He hopes, a little, that it is. 

 

"Yeah?" Hyuk drawls english into the mic, his throaty voice ringing through the four walls of the room. 

 

Hyuk's legs are numb, as Hyoseob doesn't get off his lap and Hyuk has no intention of telling him to. 

 

"Do you want to kiss?" Hyoseob asks before he can regret doing so. 

 

But it doesn't stop the feeling from still sinking into his bones. 

 

Hyuk waits for a couple seconds to answer, more likely for dramatic effect than anything else. 

 

"Why?" He asks. 

 

"Why what?" 

 

"Why do you want to kiss me?" Hyuk asks, the microphone still in his grip but now it's away from his lips. 

 

He doesn't want his shame echoing back at him. 

 

"Oh God, you scared me!" Hyoseob shouts into his hands. 

 

"Why in the Hell would that scare you?!" Hyuk shouts back because he finds it appropriate. 

 

"I thought you were going to ask why _you'd_ want a kiss! Gave me a near heart attack." Hyoseob complains in a whine. "How would I have answered that. It would've crushed me!" 

 

Hyuk takes a moment to give a short laugh for the pun Hyoseob doesn't realize is there.

 

"Oh, I want to kiss, but why do you?" Hyuk asks, because his shame has gone with his singing abilities on his 5th bottle. 

 

"Because I do?" Hyoseob answers, uncertain. "Kiss me?" 

 

"This is awkward." Hyuk says. "Can you move a bit?" 

 

"Move where?" 

 

"Around. Face me." Hyuk asks and Hyoseob doesn't need any more motives than that to comply. 

 

So he turns around to straddle Hyuk's thighs and faces him, a terrible score of Hyuk's song probably glowing behind Hyoseob's back on the hung TV screen. 

 

They meet eyes and Hyoseob wants to word that this isn't any less awkward than it was before, it's actually even worse, but he doesn't have the time to because Hyuk is already leaning in and that's the sign that Hyoseob should probably be doing the same. 

 

Which he does right away, and his reward is a chewed up and balmed bottom lip between his own chapped lips. 

 

And the kiss doesn't even last that long becauce Hyuk's phone decides to ring and Jiho's assaulting the door and pushing past it to put some sense into Hyuk's wasted mind at around 3AM. 

 

Jiho stands in the doorway for a couple of beats of Silly Man ringing through the room from Hyuk's phone and watches intently as Hyoseob tries to act natural on Hyuk's lap. 

 

"I see you've got your hands full." Jiho says, walking into the room and closing the door behind himself. "What's the emergency? Lips too chapped? Run out of lube?" 

 

"Actually, yeah." Hyoseob nods. "The first one. Got chapstick?" He asks. 

 

Jiho's annoyed and exhausted from life, but he's glad that his two gay friends finally got it on, so he throws his lip balm he always carries around to fall by Hyuk's side. 

 

"Actually though, what'd you need? To get you two home?" Jiho asks, running a hand through his bleached hair. 

 

"Sing Bermuda Triangle with us." Hyuk says, Hyoseob burried face in his neck not distracting Hyuk at all. 

 

"No." Jiho breathes out softly and it's the last thing to leave his mouth before he himself leaves. 

 

The whole scene has enough comedic value to put Running Man out of business.

 

"No need!" Hyoseob shouts after him, because he's suspecting that him and Hyuk are leaving after a couple songs anyway. 

 

"Hand me the mic. I'm singing." Hyuk declares, so Hyoseob gives him it, waiting to hear Hyuk's song of choice. 

 

Hyoseob's only slightly surprised to hear an intro of a sappy love song. 

 

He lays his head onto Hyuk's shoulder and just listens, feeling Hyuk's body tremble with his voice. 

 

From the lyrics he can guess the song is called Good For You, because it's _that_ easy. 

 

Hyuk finishes the song, satisfied, getting a 100% because he's amazing. 

 

"That was so fucking sappy, my God..." One of them says, they're not sure which one.

 

Hyoseob knows he's not any less amazing than Hyuk, so he goes to prove it by taking the microphone Hyuk's holding and loading up a song for himself. 

 

EVERYTHING by The Black Skirts. 

 

This ought to get Hyuk's heart trembling with emotions. 

 

And if it doesn't - the grinding Hyoseob starts againts Hyuk's hips in the middle of the sad song certainly will. 

**Author's Note:**

> did i use this to promote a song i really liked? yup, [silly man by movning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THjFuxbagR4). check it out, it's chill.


End file.
